Preguntas
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Especie de Entrevista / Cuestionario / Colección de drabbles. Fluff y cursilerías varias, DouWata, Shonen ai. Dedicado a Ita-chan!


Bien, no sé qué es esto. O sea, sé por qué lo hice y cómo lo hice, pero no sé definirlo. No es ni un one-shot, ni una viñeta, ni mucho menos un drabble. Sería más bien como una colección de drabbles (¿?) Quién sabe.

El punto es que un día estaba yo tranquilamente navegando por Facebook y de pronto me topo con una publicación de Ita-chan (ItaDei-SasuNaru fan), con una serie de preguntas (que probablemente iban enfocadas al FugaMina, but, whatever), y juro que fue como una bofetada de inspiración. Así que apenas pude me puse a escribir, pero en el transcurso tuve algunos percances y falta de tiempo, y lo que prometía ser un especial de San Valentín terminó siendo un desastroso regalo atrasado en honor del pasado cumpleaños de Wata-chan. Aun así, espero que lo disfruten. Está especialmente dedicado a mi Caballera Andante, porque son sus preguntas, porque es mi alma gemela DouWata y porque es un absoluto encanto. Besos para ti!

Enjoy!

* * *

**¿Quién despierta primero? **

Ese sería, sin lugar a dudas, Watanuki, allá por esos tiempos cuando al despertarse aún tenía que rebuscar su uniforme entra las ropas enredadas a los pies del futón, y quitarse de encima el brazo de su compañero, cuatro veces más pesado de lo normal, o quizá es la falta de fuerzas y el pequeño pero perceptible dolor en la cadera y en la espalda que lo hace jurarse que no se repetirá. Aunque sabe que romperá la promesa tan rápido como el rostro de Doumeki vuelva a asomarse impasible por el balcón de su departamento. Entonces se levanta y se viste, sonrojado porque no puede evitarlo, y camina a la cocina y comienza a preparar el desayuno tratando de no pensar en lo cursi de toda la situación. Pero claro, no lo consigue, y cuando Doumeki, por fin, despierta, y lo abraza por la espalda como si tal cosa, el muy imbécil, y le susurra cualquier tontería, justo sobre su sensible oreja, apretándose contra su espalda y empapándolo de su calor, Watanuki seriamente siente sus mejillas hervir, y podría voltearse y golpearlo fuerte, justo sobre su necia cabezota, pero no lo hace porque la vergüenza lo paraliza y porque, aunque nunca vaya a admitirlo, no se siente mal entre sus brazos.

.

**¿Cómo serían sus apodos? **

Doumeki lo pensó un par de veces, no puede negarlo. No es que sea parte de su carácter, pero incluso alguien indiferente como él siente curiosidad a veces. Y las conversaciones ajenas oídas de casualidad en los parques, también ayudaron. El punto fue que llegó a imaginarlo, pero, algo raro en él, antes de mencionárselo de sopetón a Watanuki, como es su costumbre, le dio un par de vueltas más en su cabeza. En primer lugar, era extraño que después de todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y de los más de 10 meses que llevaban como pareja-a-voces, aún no se llamaran por el nombre. La verdad es que Watanuki solía llamarlo por su nombre y apellido cuando se enojaba, pero eso no era demasiado agradable. Y por su parte, jamás el precioso nombre de _Kimihiro_ había cruzado sus labios más que en susurros anhelantes, y nunca en frente del í que, por lógica, era necesario comenzar a familiarizarse con la idea.

-Kimihiro. –Pronunció, saboreando cada sílaba que salía con aplastante naturalidad de su boca. – Gracias por la comida.

El estruendo que hizo la bandeja al caer al suelo y la cara de asombro sin precedentes de Watanuki, le hicieron entender que quizás no había sido el mejor momento. Aunque su posterior- y exageradísimo- sonrojo, le dieron la seguridad de que tampoco era imposible. Por ahora, eso sí, tendría que dejar de lado la ilusión de los "cariño", "querido" y demases y contentarse con los "estúpido" y "ruidoso", que eran parte de su vida cotidiana.

.

**¿Qué pasó cuando conocieron a los padres de cada uno? **

Doumeki, por razones obvias, jamás conoció a los padres de Watanuki. Lo más cercano que estuvo de ellos fue la primera y única vez que el ojiazul le permitió acompañarlo al cementerio a dejar el ramo de flores anual, y salió gritándole, hecho un tomate, y sin atender a razones. Todo porque a Doumeki, lógicamente, le había parecido el momento correcto para pedir la bendición de sus padres frente a su tumba. Sólo un par de palabras formales y simples, como era su estilo, y la firme promesa de cuidar de él por el resto de su vida.

Desde luego, Watanuki era un exagerado.

Luego, fue el inesperado turno del ojiazul de encontrarse, de golpe y porrazo, con la madre de Doumeki, al entrar en el templo. Por supuesto, los primeros segundos de su encuentro no consistieron más que en balbuceos nerviosos y sonrisas tensas, pero enseguida Watanuki fue invitado a entrar y atendido como el "mejor amigo" de Shizuka-san. La punzada de culpa no se hizo esperar, mientras el menor le contaba a la amable señora el inicio de su amistad. Watanuki, que había esperado con el alma en un hilo la aparición de su compañero, se arrepintió segundos después de verlo entrar por la puerta. Oh sí, porque Doumeki lo miró, miró a su madre, se sentó, escuchó un par de palabras de ella, y, por alguna intervención divina, tuvo la ocurrencia de mirar a Watanuki milisegundos antes de hablar. Y al ojiazul sólo le hizo falta ver la determinación en su mirada para entrar en pánico.

Haciendo uso de toda su concentración, rogó porque Doumeki captara su mensaje, al punto de activar el ojo que compartían en su intento de hacerlo ver su negativa. Y el moreno, por obra de un nuevo milagro que se llevó por delante la suerte de Watanuki de todo un año, por lo menos, captó el mensaje y se calló a tiempo.

No duró demasiado, de todas formas, porque la siguiente vez, cuando Watanuki se vió sospechosamente invitado a ver las flores de Sakura en el templo con la madre y la abuela de su moreno, le bastó ver la forma en que éstas lo miraban para comprender que ya lo sabían todo. Así también descubrió que Doumeki es mucho más _bebito-de-mami_ de lo que parece a primera vista. Por suerte para todos, ya para ese momento había tenido oportunidad de preparar un par de almuerzos en el templo y el soufflé de chocolate que le ganó el estómago y los corazones de la familia Doumeki. Para el final de la tarde, y aunque él jamás lo supo, ambas mujeres ya estaban pensando que tipo de tela quedaría mejor para el kimono blanco, según la estación del gran evento y los preciosos ojos bicolores de su yerno.

.

**¿Cómo se disculpan después de una discusión? **

Como es lógico, y como indica el orgullo de Watanuki, y la testarudez de Doumeki, han sido pocas las ocasiones en que un "lo siento" haya cruzado sus labios. En realidad, siempre están discutiendo por cualquier tontería, por costumbre, y porque, muy en el fondo, aún se sienten como inocentes primerizos que no sabrían como detener el sonrojo y el sudor en las manos si se quedaran callados más de 5 minutos junto al otro. Así que discutir se ha convertido en la rutina perfecta, en esa curiosa variación que a veces parece charla y a veces simples miradas, bufidos y gruñidos, pero que les permite entenderse sin demasiadas complicaciones. Con el paso del tiempo, se hace tan normal que nadie parece darse cuenta (o lo disimulan bien), y los insultos desganados que se lanzan el uno al otro pierden completamente su fuerza y se vuelven, casi, un apodo de cariño, o una simple interjección, o una respuesta sin más objetivo que hacerle comprender al otro que lo están escuchando.

Pero, unas pocas veces, las quejas de Watanuki suben de tono, lo que casi siempre ocurre cuando Doumeki está preocupado por algo que no le dice, pero que se le nota en la cara y que lo irrita no saber, y los insultos comienzan a salir a borbotones, como palabras sin sentido que no esconden más que su frustración y el sentimiento de inutilidad que lo inunda al saber que Doumeki está voluntariamente escondiéndole algo, como si no confiara en él. Y entonces, paradójicamente, cuando el nudo en la garganta se vuelve demasiado para seguir hablando y la voz de Watanuki se atraganta consigo misma y se apaga, y sus ojos brillan antes de que desvíe la mirada y se abrace a sí mismo levemente sólo porque no sabe qué hacer con sus manos temblorosas, entonces, es Doumeki el que se acerca, con los labios carentes de palabras pero llenos de silenciosos besos y los ojos implorando un perdón que Watanuki le concede incluso antes de mirarlo, aunque finja resistirse a sus brazos que lo rodean suavemente y aunque se niegue a dejarse llevar hasta que, arrastrándose y luchando, las palabras consigan salir de la boca del moreno, tenues y pocas pero suficientes para que el menor las acalle con sus labios y todo pierda importancia.

.

**¿Cómo serían como padres? **

Watanuki lo pensó una vez, hace pocos días, sentado en el pasillo que da al jardín, bebiendo un refresco para apagar el calor de la tarde de verano y viendo a las niñas juguetear con la manguera. Nunca se preocupó de esas cosas cuando joven, pero recuerda con claridad los días en que se encargaba de peinar el largo cabello de Kohane-chan por las mañanas, y se demoraba un poco más planeando el almuerzo, pensando en algo nutritivo para la pequeña, y la dulce sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de ella cuando acariciaba su cabeza. Aún ahora, más de 10 años después, y aunque Kohane-chan ya sea una adulta capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, Watanuki sigue viéndola de la misma forma en que la conoció, ese día de lluvia bajo el árbol de cerezo. Y se siente orgulloso se ella.

Y están Maru y Moro, que jamás cambian, que despiertan día a día abrazadas a su cuerpo bajo las mantas, que revuelven la cama y salpican el baño y desordenan los platos en la cocina, y llenan de migas el sillón, pero que lo alivian con una sola sonrisa, con sus cantos a coro y sus risas retumbando por el salón. Watanuki descubre un inesperado placer en hacerse cargo de ellas, en jugar a cuidarlas como si no fueran más que dos adorables muñecas.

Entonces ve a Doumeki, dejando el maletín en la entrada y la chaqueta en el colgador, soltándose la corbata mientras camina hacia ellos, andando como en su casa y preparado para saludarlo cuando Maru y Moro se le lanzan encima. Watanuki reprime una risita al ver como su camisa queda empapada y cómo las niñas tiran de él, pero su mente se pierde en otros pensamientos al ver cómo el moreno parece exageradamente cómodo, cómo les sigue el juego y las deja subirse a su espalda y jugar con él como con cualquiera de sus muñecos de peluche. Es la simple confirmación de algo que siempre ha sabido, porque conoce el carácter de su compañero y las facetas que nadie más ve. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Watanuki desearía poder darle vida y forma al vínculo que los une.

Quizá podrían darle un buen uso a ese huevo que Doumeki aún guardaba.

.

**¿Quién es el mejor cocinero? **

-La duda ofende. –Contestaría Watanuki.

.

**¿Quién es más romántico? **

Eso depende, en gran medida, de lo que se entienda por romántico. Cierto es que los gritos y los golpes de Watanuki no ayudan mucho a su favor. Pero, si nos decantamos por Doumeki, tampoco es que sus miradas inexpresivas y sus frases sin anestesia sean lo más tierno del mundo.

Habría que concluir que tienen sus momentos, cada cual. Watanuki, con todo y su carácter tsundere, no deja de hacer chocolates para Doumeki cada año por San Valentín (con la respectiva excusa-no-creíble, claro está). Y Doumeki tiene sus detalles, a veces, cuando se cola en la bañera con el menor sólo para sentir su húmedo calor entre sus brazos (y sin intenciones de algo más, aunque eso no quiera decir que no suceda).

Sobre todo, la atmósfera romántica se esparce con increíble y sutil facilidad, cuando la luz de la luna cae sobre el futón y el kimono de Watanuki parece deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo por decisión propia, invitándolos a perderse, de nuevo.

.

**¿Qué tipo de regalos se consiguen el uno al otro? **

Debido, probablemente, a que se ven casi todos los días, no son muy dados a entregarse regalos. Doumeki, ocasionalmente, aparece por la tienda con una botella de algún licor caro o difícil de conseguir, para beberla juntos por la noche, mirando el jardín iluminado por las luciérnagas. Y podría considerarse un regalo el bento que Watanuki le prepara por la mañana, cada vez que se queda a pasar la noche y debe partir hacia la universidad.

Pero, en realidad, el mayor regalo que se hacen ambos es la compañía, la sola presencia llenando las horas vacías de una existencia sin tiempo para uno de los dos. Watanuki, por mucho que lo intentara, no podría pensar en un mejor regalo que el mismo Doumeki apareciendo por su puerta noche tras noche, trayendo el frío de la calle pegado en la ropa y la conexión con el mundo exterior, el cable a la realidad que sólo él posee, y haciéndolo parte de la vida, de nuevo. Y Doumeki, que se reparte las horas del día entre su cuerpo trabajador y su mente atrapada en la tienda, siente cada noche el regalo de volver a unirse consigo mismo, cuando llega a la puerta y la otra mitad de su corazón lo recibe entre volutas de humo.

.

**¿Quién se pone celoso más fácil?**

Cuando eran jóvenes, estaban prácticamente al mismo nivel. Aunque los celos de Doumeki fuesen más notorios, debido a su instinto de protección hacia Watanuki, y a que cualquier emoción demasiado marcada en su habitualmente inexpresivo rostro llamaba la atención, el mismo Watanuki no se quedaba atrás. Por supuesto, lo suyo, al contrario de Doumeki que tendía a apartarlo al instante de quien estuviera cerca, era darse media vuelta, cruzarse de brazos, y responder con negativas a cualquiera que le preguntara si estaba molesto. Escena que se repetía, por cierto, cada vez que alguna chica del instituto se le acercaba al popular arquero, aunque solo fuese para pedirle prestado un lápiz, para decirle que algún profesor lo necesitaba o incluso (aunque eso Watanuki jamás fuese a saberlo), para preguntarle sobre ese apuesto amigo suyo de ojos azules (a lo que el moreno respondía asesinando con la mirada a la desdichada curiosa). Por suerte para ambos, el enojo de Watanuki no se resistía a más de dos besos robados y un par de mordisquitos en la oreja.

Ahora, gracias a la confianza y a la cercanía que les han dado los años, ya casi no se preocupan de esas cosas. Watanuki, aún con todo el tiempo del que dispone para pensar, evita preguntarse qué hace Doumeki en las horas en que no lo ve. Y, en las raras ocasiones en que una sombra de duda cruza por su mente, la sola silueta del mayor recortándose contra el ocaso en el umbral de la puerta disipa todos sus miedos. Incluso a veces, cuando la respiración dormida de Doumeki roza su cuello y sus brazos lo rodean con fuerza, una leve sensación de orgullo lo inunda y sonríe, sabiendo que, sin importar lo que haya afuera, Doumeki siempre volverá a él.

El moreno, por su parte, no puede estar más agradecido con la situación. A pesar de lo mucho que se preocupa por Watanuki, solo en la tienda, y por lo que pueda sucederle mientras él no se encuentra, tiene que admitir que se siente satisfecho con la forma en que son las cosas ahora. Porque la parte celosa e insanamente posesiva de su alma cosquillea de felicidad cada vez que piensa en Watanuki, encerrado en una jaula de madera, a resguardo de miradas ajenas, existiendo sólo para él.

.

**¿Quién se pone más emocionado para eventos (cumpleaños, Navidad, etc)? **

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos gusta mucho de las fiestas y grandes celebraciones. Para ellos, una buena cena y un buen licor son suficientes. Aunque, claro está, no lo sería si no fuera por la compañía. Y como siempre es Doumeki el que irrumpe en el lugar sin avisar, desde que eran jóvenes, apropiándose del tiempo y los recuerdos del menor, Watanuki se descubre a si mismo ahora, años después, esperando con unos impertinentes latidos de impaciencia y un leve pero inesperado sonrojo, a que Doumeki entre por la puerta y reciba sus chocolates.

.

**¿Quién es el más aventurero? **

Eso es algo en verdad engañoso. Watanuki es el que ha vivido más "aventuras", si es que se pueden llamar así, pero la verdad es que no las ha buscado. Y Doumeki se ve atrapado junto a él, a pesar de preferir la tranquilidad que su primer nombre indica. Pero, si hay que elegir, es Watanuki el que nunca puede refrenar su propia curiosidad, y termina envuelto en extrañas situaciones, simplemente porque hay algo en su interior que lo impulsa a descubrir más allá. Por suerte para él, el hilo rojo atado a su meñique es lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr arrastrar el enorme cuerpo de Doumeki tras él, siempre dispuesto a protegerlo.

.

**¿Quién es el posesivo? **

Para responder a eso, bastaría con mirar las manchas rojizas en el cuello de Watanuki, las marcas de propiedad que Doumeki se empeña en hacerle, aunque nadie más que él las vea. Y, si eso no fuera suficiente, habría que recordar el ojo y la sangre compartidos. Realmente, el mismo Watanuki se escandalizaría si se parase a pensar lo mucho que se han adueñado de él.

.

**¿Cómo habrían sido al ser novios de la infancia?**

El pequeño Shizuka, vestido con alguno de sus bellos kimonos de seda, solía pasear por el parque con su abuelo, cuando no tendría más de siete años, y aún lo vestían de niña para evitar a los malos espíritus.

Su abuelo Haruka, siempre pendiente de él y de los poderes que sabía que poseía, se mantenía alerta a cualquier rasgo de la personalidad de su nieto que saliera a la luz. Comprendía que su misión era guiarlo, y convertirlo en un hombre capaz de lidiar con la fuerza y las responsabilidades que, sabía, se le vendrían encima en el momento en que menos lo esperara, y, con toda seguridad, cuando él ya no estuviera. Así que, a estas alturas, ya sabía casi todo lo que había que saber sobre Shizuka, su rostro inexpresivo y sus modales quietos. No dejaba de sorprenderse con lo tranquilo que era, y, a la vez, con el impulso que era capaz de demostrar cuando algo le interesaba. Aprendía con facilidad, sacaba conclusiones rápidas y certeras sobre el mundo a su alrededor, y, debido probablemente a su silencio, era capaz de leer el ambiente y de comprender a las personas sin palabras.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, había algunos rasgos en su carácter que podían jugarle en contra, si no aprendía a manejarlos. Su mismo silencio, y su insistencia en no hablar a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Su terquedad, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Su confianza en sí mismo, y su orgullo, que lo llevaba hasta las últimas consecuencias, para demostrar de lo que era capaz, y para luchar por aquello que creía correcto, o que deseaba proteger. Haruka, sin embargo, se sentía tranquilo, pues estos rasgos no solían salir a la luz. Aunque eso significaba, al mismo tiempo, que Shizuka no solía interesarse por las cosas, y, por lo tanto, tampoco solía perderlas. Un arma de doble filo, pues si bien no perdía el equilibrio en su personalidad por elementos externos, tampoco aprendía a lidiar con la frustración. Pese a todo, aún tenía sólo 7 años, y Haruka confiaba en que aprendería antes de que tuviese que enfrentarse a esos problemas.

Fue una tarde como cualquier otra, mirando a Shizuka en el jardín, cuando Haruka se dio cuenta de que quizá, ya era demasiado tarde. La noche anterior había nevado y lo primero que hizo el pequeño luego de vestirse fue correr al exterior del templo, a un sitio en especial. Haruka lo siguió en silencio, curioso, y se sorprendió de verlo apartar un barril de madera que se encontraba boca abajo sobre el suelo. A sus ojos apareció una pequeña planta, con una única flor azul, cuyos pétalos se habían quemado por el frío y se desprendieron apenas la brisa los tocó.

El mayor supuso lo doloroso que sería para el pequeño algo así, pero la sorpresa fue inmensa al acercarse y ver como dos silenciosas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Shizuka, con una mirada de vergüenza y frustración que trataba de esconder sin éxito tras las ardientes lágrimas, cogió la flor como si fuese de cristal, y, recogiendo los pétalos caídos, los enterró bajo la misma planta.

En ese momento, Haruka se dio cuenta. Shizuka podía parecer muy tranquilo, e indiferente a todo, pero en realidad, tenía una sensibilidad única e innata para percibir la belleza. Y era lo único que lograba conmoverlo hasta las lágrimas. Con una punzada de amargo presentimiento, Haruka comprendió que su nieto estaba predispuesto a obsesionarse con aquello que llegara a representar la belleza suprema para él.

Y fue por eso que, días más tarde, cuando Shizuka jugaba tranquilamente en el parque infantil, Haruka hizo la única acción en su vida en la que se dejó llevar por su egoísmo y sus ganas de protegerlo, aún si para ello tenía que desviar su destino y desencadenar una serie de reacciones que ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar. Porque cuando vio entrar al parque al pequeño niño de piel blanca, semblante necesitado, y los ojos azules más expresivos que había visto en su vida, comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás. Y confiaba en que, si algún día llegara a saberlo, su nieto lo perdonaría por retrasar lo inevitable. Así que, sonriendo, cubrió los ojos de Shizuka y lo hizo darle la espalda a su destino.

.

**¿Quién cocina normalmente?**

Eso ni siquiera se pregunta.

.

**¿Con qué tanta frecuencia pelean? **

Las discusiones, por supuesto, están a la orden del día, y por cualquier minucia que implique una diferencia de opiniones. Pero, últimamente, han llegado a entenderse de tal forma, que pasan muchos días sin tener una pelea real. Aunque al mismo tiempo, cuando la tienen, pasan muchos días en los que siguen actuando como si nada sucediera, esquivándose las miradas para no hablar por los ojos.

Al final, por supuesto, todo siempre se resuelve, generalmente en ese momento en que yacen, uno sobre el otro, respirando suavemente y sin mirarse pero sintiéndose más que nunca. Es entonces, en tanto sus cuerpos están sedados por los vestigios del placer y sus mentes embotadas con las sensaciones, cuando las palabras comienzan de pronto a resbalarse de sus bocas entreabiertas por el relajo, mezclándose entre ellas y entendiéndose sin esfuerzo.

.

**¿Qué hacen cuando están lejos el uno del otro? **

Doumeki es un profesor responsable, que trabaja de lunes a viernes en un horario bastante extenso. Lo que se traduce en que, contrario a sus deseos, sólo puede ir a la tienda un par de días a la semana, más por cansancio que por falta de ganas. Así que son varias las noches en que Watanuki duerme en la gigantesca cama que alguna vez fue de Yuuko, con Maru y Moro enlazadas a sus costados, mirando el techo más de lo normal antes de dormirse.

No quiere decir que extraña la presencia de Doumeki, pero, a veces, mientras bebe con Mokona en el fresco de la tarde, extraña la cuota de intranquilidad que le aporta al ambiente, con su figura entallada en el pulcro traje de oficina, tan diferente del descuidado kimono de Watanuki o de sus vestidos de exóticos diseños. Sin darse cuenta, habla menos de lo que podría y parece aún más pensativo que de costumbre, la vista fija en las luciérnagas del jardín. Otras tardes, en raras ocasiones, utiliza la computadora portátil de Yuuko sólo para intercambiar un par de palabras banales con él, como quien no quiere la cosa, siempre esperando orgullosamente a que sea Doumeki quien le hable primero.

Incluso, algunas veces, se despierta en mitad de la noche, incómodo, y tiene que levantarse y caminar por el salón hasta el cuarto de invitados, hasta el futón que, contrario a sus costumbres, nunca se molesta en levantar. Y ese sólo hecho es una inmensa esperanza disfrazada de pereza, los recuerdos enredándose en su mente somnolienta mientras se tiende sobre las mantas a esperar que la mañana llegue pronto, y tras ella la tarde, y con ella Doumeki.

El moreno, no es necesario decirlo, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el palacio aislado de su mente impenetrable, pensando en Watanuki, recordando detalles que no vienen al caso en el momento más inesperado, sintiendo el extraño presentimiento de que él también lo está pensando. En cuanto logra relajarse, o concentrarse en otra cosa, ahí está, un flash del ojo derecho mostrándole, por unos segundos, el color del kimono de hoy o lo que habrá para cenar. Nunca sabrá si son simples descuidos o tímidas invitaciones, pero le basta con preferir lo último para encaminarse a la tienda en cuanto termine su trabajo.

.

**¿Quién es el que más probablemente pague por la cena?**

Cuando eran jóvenes, y salían a comer algo por ahí, cada uno pagaba su parte, excepto, claro está cuando iban al puesto de Oden, en donde no pagaban nada. Cuando Watanuki iba (contra su voluntad, claro) al templo, obligado por razones no muy contundentes, a cocinar la cena, siempre encontraba todos los ingredientes necesarios, así que nada salía de su bolsillo, lo mismo que sucedía en el templo, en donde Yuuko le entregaba el dinero para hacer las compras.

Algunas veces, claro, Doumeki se dejaba caer en su apartamento (nunca mejor dicho, pues aparecía por arte de magia), con una bolsa de comestibles y un ilógico antojo de comida. Entonces, Watanuki, maldiciendo todo a su paso, ponía el resto y hacía su magia, creando algún delicioso platillo que siempre sabía mejor cuando sólo estaban ellos dos. Y, sorprendentemente, Doumeki comenzó en algún momento a ser algo más considerado y a ayudarlo con los platos luego de la cena.

"La mitad del esfuerzo", solía decir.

Ahora, años después, Doumeki es el abastecedor de la tienda, al que Watanuki envía por la compra ciertos días a la semana, con indicaciones específicas que el moreno cumple obedientemente. Así que, cuando llega a cenar no tan inesperadamente en medio de la semana, siempre encuentra una cena abundante y deliciosa. Lo que no impide que, regularmente, lleve un sake especialmente raro o unos pastelillos de la nueva tienda, y se los entregue a Watanuki sin decir palabra, sólo porque quería llevárselos. Y Watanuki sólo lo recibe y se encamina al comedor, pero Doumeki siempre tienen buen cuidado de observarlo de reojo, para ver la pequeña y dulce sonrisa con que mirará el regalo cuando cree que nadie lo ve.

.

**¿Quién roba las mantas por la noche? **

Los días en que Doumeki se queda en el templo y sus pasos guían los de Watanuki hasta el cuarto de invitados, la verdad es que las mantas quedan olvidadas entre los pies enredados, demasiadas para el calor que sobrepasa los cuerpos en movimiento y se extiende por toda la habitación. A Watanuki, al siempre ordenado y pulcro Watanuki Kimihiro, no puede importarle menos. Con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Doumeki, y su garganta liberando el aire que escasea, robándolo de la boca de Doumeki para dejarlo salir en gemidos entrecortados, todo lo demás pierde importancia. Sólo varios minutos después, cuando ya estén agotados del todo y Doumeki note que su compañero comienza a dormirse, se levantará apenas, con una delicadeza inesperada en él y cuidando de no molestarlo, para coger un extremo de la manta y alzarla sobre ambos.

Y puede ser un punto más que agregar a su larga lista de cualidades complementarias, pero lo cierto es que, con el gran cuerpo de Doumeki tendido sobre su espalda, y actuando de colchón para la delgada figura de Watanuki, hasta la estrecha manta del futón es suficiente e incluso demasiado ancha para cubrirlos.

.

**¿Quién recuerda las cosas?**

Doumeki, contrario a lo que Watanuki suele decir de él, no es olvidadizo en absoluto. Lo que sucede es que prefiere ahorrarse los comentarios, y actuar como si no supiera, sobre todo en el 99% de las ocasiones, en que tener buena memoria y demostrarla ante su compañero significaría un par de días durmiendo sólo en el futón.

Es más bien Watanuki el que olvida, convenientemente para él, las cosas importantes. Olvida que Doumeki había avisado que llegaría a cenar, y olvida que lo que prepara esa noche es, de hecho, su plato favorito. Olvida que el moreno no puede quitarle los ojos de encima cuando muestra una ínfima superficie de su piel blanca, y se pasea distraído con su kimono caído y mal anudado. Olvida todas las veces en que Doumeki le ha demostrado su amor, y el moreno tiene que usar un par de palabras bruscas y unos besos demandantes para recordárselo, cada vez.

Ahora mismo, ha olvidado que Doumeki jamás, jamás, olvida su cumpleaños, y, como cada año, pone una mirada de sorpresa que hasta parece auténtica, cuando entra al salón y Kohane y Himawari lo reciben con un pastel, y cuando abre el regalo más sobrio de todos y se encuentra con un nuevo delantal. Como cada año.

Doumeki lo deja pasar, y recibe estoico sus gritos, anticipándose a la tranquila mañana que lo espera y que, sabe, lo recibirá en la cocina con Watanuki envuelto en el nuevo delantal.

.

**¿Quién insulta más? **

Ese es, por supuesto, Watanuki. Ninguno de los estoicos "cállate", "idiota" o "ruidoso" de Doumeki, dichos con voz monocorde y casi para sí mismo, superan los gritos del menor cuando algo logra exaltarlo lo suficiente. Aunque claro, ya para estas alturas Doumeki y Mokona e incluso las niñas optan por ignorarlo, y siguen tomando su desayuno como si tal cosa, con los gruñidos de Watanuki casi como una música de fondo, mientras termina de preparar los pancakes que luego, molesto, depositará en el centro de la mesa con un bufido y un "sean agradecidos!" que acaba con el regaño.

Sus insultos no tienen ningún valor más que un leve descontento, a veces casi como si se quejara de lleno, si le preguntan a Doumeki. Así que no son verdaderamente un problema. El moreno, por su parte, siente de verdad cada pequeña palabra que le replica, pero, se ha ido admitiendo a sí mismo con los años, que muchos de sus insultos son dichos con el único objetivo de ocultar un inminente sonrojo. Watanuki es ruidoso y torpe, es cierto, pero por sobre todo es hermoso, más de lo que Doumeki puede soportar, y por ello se muerde la lengua.

.

**¿Qué harían si el otro resulta herido?**

Doumeki, como ya ha demostrado suficientes veces, es capaz de dar su vida por Watanuki. Y cuando lo ve herido, lo primero que pasa por su mente es si tendrá lo necesario para pagar el precio por sanarlo. Eso es todo. Su lógica es simple y aplastante, y Watanuki no deja de molestarse cuando sale a la luz, pero, poco a poco, ha aprendido a aceptarla. Sobre todo porque, aunque no haya tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo aún, él haría lo mismo, una y mil veces, por Doumeki. Ahora, años después, por fin es capaz de comprender aquello que tanto trataba de explicarle Yuuko, aquella ocasión en que perdió su ojo. Pero, aun cuando comprende que deben compartir la carga, eso es sólo en apariencia. En el fondo, tanto él como Doumeki siguen siendo tan egoístas como al principio, dispuestos a cargar con todo, cuando la ocasión lo amerite.

.

**¿Quién besaría primero?**

Ahora es cuando la duda ofendería a Doumeki, apresurándolo a sellar los labios de su compañero para reafirmar su autoridad. Watanuki, sonrojándose, completa la escena.

* * *

Eso es todo! Realmente extraño, ¿no? Espero que les guste de todas formas. Sobre todo a ti, Ita-chan, ojalá haya valido la espera. Muchos besos para tod s! Bye-kyu!


End file.
